


She's Got it Covered

by SarcasticMusician



Series: Cheer Up Buttercup [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Engaged, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 00:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10262351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticMusician/pseuds/SarcasticMusician
Summary: How about we not threaten Maria around Nat? (Or at all)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for the amazing SpiderBites! She's a cutie for sure.

There are not a lot of things that can make Maria smile. But- Actually, scratch that, that’s a filthy lie.

Maria’s smile can be found in a variety of areas (most of which involving a certain badass assassin); However, Agent Hill is known for her blank face stare and clear commands.

So, when Maria strolls into headquarters on a bright Monday with an unchecked smile, the concern coating the other agents hangs heavily in the air. Even Fury’s eye widens, taking in the more relaxed and open presence of his second in command.

“Have a good weekend?” His voice is gruff as it cuts across the few feet between them

“Yes, actually.” The unwavering smile has him shifting a bit -the same shift the rookies behind him exhibit- a mix of intrigued and confusion

After a few more moments of silent checks, Agent Hill takes her leave throwing an “if you need me, I’m meeting with the Avengers” as she strides from the room.

The agents are left glancing at each other, identical looks of confusion on their faces, only stopping when Fury’s voice snaps them from their thoughts.

The conference room is nearly full by the time Maria enters. Bruce and Tony arguing about something or other across the table from a smirking Natasha who can be seen resting her feet on Clint’s lap. Steve takes the head of the table, rolling his eyes at the group they had assembled.

“Hill, good to see you.” Steve’s voice is the first to greet her, though Natasha’s eyes hadn’t left her own since she had passed the threshold to the room

“Steve.” A nod. She slides to the side of the room, pouring herself a cup of coffee before taking the seat beside Nat as the arguing continues.

“What’s with the-” Tony’s words and gesture is cut off by blur of black and purple as Wanda rushes into the room.

“Sorry, sorry! I got caught up at-” Her wide-eyed pause has the men on edge, tensing in confusion.

Natasha smirks with a slight nod as Wanda’s flicker between the duo’s happy aura.

“You did it!”

Twin nods.

Three bright smiles.

“I ask about their sex life and end up in a stretcher, but Wan-” Steve’s arm punch walks the fine line between mere bruising or full on break. Regardless, no one has the care to ask as they stare at the women among them

“What do you-”

Clint’s words are cut off as Wanda charges, quickly pulling Natasha from her chair and into a tight hug. Maria her next victim.

“How did it happen? Where did it happen? Tell me everything!”

“Once again, I have to ask. Why does she get the special treatment? I was in a cast for four weeks!”

Tony’s grumbling goes ignored as the men stare on in confusion, the women’s bright smiles lighting confusion in them.

“Nat?” Clint’s voice brings back their attention, Maria holding Natasha securely to her left side. “What’s going on?”

A quick look is all it takes before the couple’s smiles brighten their faces at full force.

“Please don’t tell me you killed someone?”

“Oh god, you didn’t did you?” Steve’s fretful words shake them from the memories of the weekend

“No, no. No killing.” A wink.

“Then what is it?”

“I might need to reassess your observation skills. Not sure I like them being the ones watching out for you out there, babe.” Maria remarks, eyebrow raised in challenge

The men share looks of confusion before running through the catalogues in their own minds.

“Wait, no, really?!” Clint shouts, standing from his chair equal parts excitement and concern

Nat’s nod is all he needs before he’s crushed to his chest.

The hug lasts longer than expected, Wanda stifling her laughter at Nat’s ragdoll impression.

“Clint! Don’t break her fiancée!” Wanda shouts, eyes meeting Maria’s own

“Her- Fi-”

“What!”

Nods.

“That’s amazing. I’m so happy for you guys.”

Bruce.

“I’m so glad you guys found each other, I can only imagine how-”

Steve.

Cut off almost instantly by Tony’s: “Wait, which one do we give the shovel talk to?”

A pause has the men pondering, gestures and sighs being their form of “silent” communication.

“Definitely, Maria.”

Nods of agreement drift around the room.

“Try it and they’ll never find a body.” Natasha’s threat has the group gulping in unison

“On second thought…I think she’s got it covered.”


End file.
